User talk:Ryo Sangnoir/2012
=January= Welcome Hi, welcome to Clash of the Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rune of Reflection page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nicknew (Talk) 20:36, January 28, 2012 =March= Dude Noticed the enemy images added recently, were you able to rip them directly from the code or something? I'd just been taking screenshots but this looks way cooler and probably saves data. +y@talk 18:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC) *If you head to any image page --- File:oroc_quick_shard.png for example --- you'll note a link back to the page I grabbed it from. I'm using Firebug to grab the location it's loading from.--Ryo Sangnoir 18:11, March 16, 2012 (UTC) NPC classification Please don't classify AI NPCs in the same way as playable NPCs. The old classification of Demons can be used for AI NPCs so it won't be confused with a future Demon NPC that players can use. Aexon 20:52, March 20, 2012 (UTC) *I respectfully disagree, here. Take Nathaniel the Financier, which is currently the only card I can see who looks at the race of NPCs played. He doesn't care (I presume?) whether you've just played Marcellus or your opponent has played Royal Assassin. Should we place the two in separate categories simply because you don't have access to one? To me, that's what the Category:NPC and the Category: AI NPC split is for. Whether available or not, the race is an inherent property. I'll hold off categorising anything until we can come to an accord.--Ryo Sangnoir 20:57, March 20, 2012 (UTC) **Hm. I see your point but at the same time why bother using "NPC - Kobold" instead of just "Kobold" for a kobold NPC card if the seperation of AI NPC and NPC is already there? I think you did it that way because of how it shows when you hover over the NPC symbol on the card but thats because its to show you that its an NPC in the game. Aexon 21:01, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ***We're currently using Category:Demons to hold a heck of a lot more than simply those cards which are NPCs and demons. I wanted something that unambiguously referred to just that. If I want to know which cards my hypothetical demon-super-slayer card works on, I don't want to be looking at Enemy (The Plundered Dungeon). To addend, Category:Demons tells me which enemies Banish does well against --- I want a second category for cards.--Ryo Sangnoir 21:04, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ****Well if the page says "Enemy" then it would imply its an AI enemy you fight in a mission node. A lot of the links in the demon category page specifically says if its an enemy monster on the world map or unlabeled and the unlabeled ones are most likely cards except for Demons and Gazrashesha. But I guess for clarity's sake we can seperate enemies and cards your way. We will also have to include the AI NPC category classification to race specific category pages. Aexon 21:18, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Layout Thanks for the templates. You know a lot about coding. Aexon 16:47, March 21, 2012 (UTC) *Hah, thanks. The trouble will be in getting it implemented on all 500+ pages :P. I should have fixed all the templating issues now, though, and this should help us be consistent on deciding things such as whether to put NPC-only cards in First Clash or not.--Ryo Sangnoir 16:54, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Yo, you 2 are now admins like NickNew is. +y@talk 16:59, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Acid Storm Yes. I'm pretty sure i got acid storm from gold packs. Aexon 19:57, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Goblin AI NPCs They aren't in an unspecificed set. They were released when Second Clash was released so they should be considered to be a part of second clash even if they don't have the set's icon. Aexon 21:13, March 22, 2012 (UTC) *Lunatic's Bomb? Sunderer? Shuriken Storm, Cobalt Kobold? If the latter two are "Promo", what number should I give them? I thought it would be easier to throw "unspecified" onto any card that doesn't specify the set at the bottom --- it's worse with the goblins, who have the first clash icon but, as you say, aren't from that set.--Ryo Sangnoir 21:20, March 22, 2012 (UTC) **If you look in the Over 500 list it will tell what the bomb's number is. For the other three, i think its safe to assume they are in First Clash or are Promo but are not included due to some oversight. I don't think its a good idea to put them in a unspecificed set category because they were technically created when First Clash was released, just they don't have a number. There are also some numbers in First Clash that don't have any cards associated with it. Aexon 21:29, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Cycle Decks Thank you for your comments about my page explaining cycle decks. It was not my intention to suggest that you have to use npc-only cycle decks, or that cycle decks are the only way to win battles. The page was created to explain how to defeat several encounters in Melody of the Maze, specifically Goresnout's Boys and Medical Marvels. I do not see how it is possible to withstand taking 300+ damage from taking 20 different attacks that do 15 damage each unless you have a cycle deck. It was not Acid Flasks that were the problem, but instead an opponent stacking 20+ Mirror Image, skipping your turns from Torment, placing those magic cards back into their deck using Kazarach Grimoire, and then reducing all your stats to -10 or lower by playing Plague Demon. This is my main warning I wanted to give people. Do you have any suggestions about how to make this clear for people who have yet to do this encounter, so they know to expect that situation to happen to them frequently? GameTommy 09:44, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Just got your second message. I tried to stop them from doing that, but about 40% of the time they would manage to lock me down for 5+ turns using Torment while having it getting shuffled back into the deck due to the grimoire, and they would then play Mirror Image during that time, so I couldn't attack. And yes, I know you can skip the encounter, but I'm a completionist. :) I didn't say it was the only way, and it wasn't my intention to say it was the only way, but to clarify it, I changed the pages to say this is one way to defeat them, not the only way. I also changed the linked webpage some, so that it doesn't suggest you have to use npcs only for cycle decks. I know Matthew is a hard card to get, but that was just my best card I had for dealing damage. I did mention Harl's Spellstealer is a way of getting more damage, and if you can think of any other non-npc cards that can do damage when you have -10 Weapon and Magic, feel free to add them. Again, if you have any suggestions for how to improve them, let me know. GameTommy 10:09, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Updating Card Pages Could you please update the How of Obtain portion of the card pages you update? I think its more productive if you do both at once. Aexon 16:14, March 23, 2012 (UTC) *It's far quicker for me to only do one thing at once. The less I have to change, the better, and changing the table is a fair bit of work. Besides, I think the pre-existing tables (if present) or sentences (if not) do the job perfectly well in the interim. I was mostly doing the NPCs to use the autocategorising of race thing I threw into the template. *Additionally, I'm probably going to have to have another look at that template, probably adding a "hidetable" variable, as there's no point displaying the massive pack table if the card in question can't be obtained from packs. *In short: I would do the obtainment as well, but it takes a fair bit of time. I think it's more productive if everybody does only one thing on one run through.--Ryo Sangnoir 17:34, March 23, 2012 (UTC) =April= Old Promo images I don't own the cards, sorry. I got the card descriptions from http://pastebin.com/y3hhJnaF. Gender Bender 22:44, April 4, 2012 (UTC) * I don't know the source. Gender Bender 00:37, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Images replacement I think when I created Putrid Swamp, Rushing River and perhaps some other cards I had put pictures as well. So why do you replace them now? Are there new art? Nicknew 23:00, April 8, 2012 (UTC) New text. "Enemy Deck" has been changed to "Your Deck" or something similiar. Aexon 02:34, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, effectively that. "Enemy Deck" is "your deck". "Hero" is "opponent". Some other minor changes are sometimes made.--Ryo Sangnoir 09:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi thanks, I just have a quick question. Is there a template for enemy pages that has energy, gold, stats, for each difficulty level along with a decklist table? Or should I just try to copy whats out there? Hi thanks, I just have a quick question. Is there a template for enemy pages that has energy, gold, stats, for each difficulty level along with a decklist table? Or should I just try to copy whats out there?Azrie21 15:31, April 12, 2012 (UTC) 'lo. Wondering how to delete a page... or is that something only wiki admins can do? Goresnout_(Enemy) prime for deletion. The template on Echoes had the wrong link. Changed it and all good now. Kirs Naga 04:43, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Templates Well, to be honest I haven't dealt with them before, so maybe it's just the lack of experience, but when I try to edit a certain page, "Edit" link on a template keeps jumping up and down, I just cannot click it (haven't tried a different browser yet). Actually, I don't want to edit template itself, I want to edit some of the content (like to add some piece of information or to correct some mistakes etc), but all I see is a couple of green jigsaw puzzle pieces. Does that mean it's only possible to edit it in the source mode? Nicknew 08:13, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Would have done something similar myself, except I don't know how custom templates work. Noobtown 14:53, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. Not sure if the template should automatically calculate Xp/Gold. I know that the formulas break occasionally, especially: Z4, where Xp/gold are equal across difficulties, but even outside of that there are sometimes enemies with disproportionately large gold rewards (one example is Way of the Wolf 4 in Z7, the node right before the Werewold Pack Leader, where enemies give 20 gold/energy on normal) =May= The Sapphire King Encounter I am createding special pages for the enemies in The Sapphire King encounter because while the enemies in the rest of the zone have exactly the same type and number of cards no matter where you encounter them, for The Sapphire King the type and number of each card are different, so they need a separate decklist table at the very least, but since that would look clumsy, I'm creating separate pages for the enemies in The Sapphire King. --GameTommy 16:30, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Template:ObtainCard Do you think we should add a section for NPC Pack? We don't have one for Rare Pack. - Shoone 20:36, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Rare Pack didn't have any old unobtainable cards so there is no need for it in the template. NPC Pack on the other hand... Aexon 19:46, May 1, 2012 (UTC) If it stays beyond the week, sure. Otherwise it'll be another /inaccessible/ way of getting the card, which will just be confusing. If you fancy adding it anyway, feel free to go ahead :)--Ryo Sangnoir 00:44, May 2, 2012 (UTC) * At this point it seems like we should pass; comments seem to indicate a one week only event. - Shoone 02:50, May 2, 2012 (UTC) You know how you could list categories with the card template. Could you do the same for the ObtainCard template but for draft only? Like if someone puts 1 for the draft box, it would link it to the draft category. Aexon 18:07, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Draft only cards. Could you create another section that says "Draft Exclusive". You can put it under gold pack since there seems to be an empty space there Aexon 19:58, May 4, 2012 (UTC) If i put a 0 in that category, the card still gets the "Draft Only" category. Aexon 21:08, May 4, 2012 (UTC) pretext Just noticed on Potion of Fate that having a value in pretext causes the header to just be displayed as How to Obtain . I attempted to solve the issue by adding carriage returns before and after the if clause, that solved part of the problem (the text being displayed immediately after the ), but the header is still not being shown. I thought that the italics might be being carried over from Template:Card but that doesn't seem to be the case. - Shoone 00:05, May 5, 2012 (UTC) It was cuz of the italics coding. i fixed it. Aexon 03:14, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Defaulting Template Category Is it possible to default the Draft Exclusive category to a red x? This way we don't have to go back and edit all the pages. Aexon 15:16, May 8, 2012 (UTC) *Sure.--Ryo Sangnoir 15:32, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Different Rewards So, I just fought Warlord Talmec (Enemy) on NM & got the 1st numbers. but the numbers in parenthesis are the numbers that are displayed before you fight the mob. Which to use? *The ones displayed before --- I believe you gain a bonus for beating the final enemy in a node.--Ryo Sangnoir 20:18, May 10, 2012 (UTC) **You always get a bonus of 20 Gold and EXP when you defeat the final enemy in an encounter. The only exception to that is for God of the Goblins 4. --GameTommy (talk) 00:57, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Greeting reply Thanks for greeting. Feel free to incorporate as many or few of my changes on the pages I change and on others. I hope people like them. how do you beat on hard faustus ObtainCard Template Part 2 should we remove the part about the premade decks in the template since they are removed from the game and won't be back ever again? Aexon 20:39, May 31, 2012 (UTC) *Have done.--Ryo Sangnoir 22:34, May 31, 2012 (UTC) **Thanks. Aexon 23:08, May 31, 2012 (UTC) =July= Use Microsoft Word Document Spellchecker Whenever I come across a body of text in the game that I want to transfer to the wikia (such as the Introduction and Conclusion transcripts for encounters, card text, zone Introduction, etc.) I always first type the message in Microsoft Word Document so that it can catch any errors, and then I copy/paste it into the wikia. The reason I mention this is because when I come across bodies of text already in the wikia posted by someone else, if I copy/paste it into Microsoft Word Document I usually catch several spelling errors, incorrect punctuation, or missing/too many spaces. Since you seem to also add text for encounters, could you please do that also, just in case I miss/forget to check a body of text? --GameTommy (talk) 01:09, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ObtainCard Template Bug? I think there's a problem with the ObtainCard template. If you put 0 in Draft Exclusive, and leave Draft blank (expecting it to show a question mark), it shows a red X instead. So when I want it to show a '?' I put the value to be 2 instead Mbomb007 (talk) 04:16, July 19, 2012 (UTC) *The thing here is that Draft Exclusive /defaults/ to 0, so my expectation was that if it's not draft exclusive you leave the whole thing blank (to avoid writing that entry on 400+ pages). Then draft defaults to draftonly, so if draftonly=1, you don't have to enter the draft column. This is the perspective of someone who uses the source mode exclusively, though, so anything that means less typing for me is good in my view.--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 10:54, July 19, 2012 (UTC) AI Cards I saw you put the Unpreventable category for Goblin Murderer. I don't think we should categorize AI cards. We've never done it before and i dont' think its that useful. What do you think? Aexon 17:23, July 19, 2012 (UTC) *I thought your categorisation of Royal Commander as a recurring threat represented a change in that defacto policy. *Whether it's useful or not is a query of what people are using the category pages for. Are they used for anything other than browsing the category pages themselves? --Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 17:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) **Oh right forgot about doing that. That was cause recurring threat is a card type like potion and talisman imo. Thats why i added that category to it. I guess adding the other categories to AI cards is fine if you want to do it. Aexon 17:58, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Mazenazius For Template:Mazenazius the True & False, could you make it that if the banish amount is 0, "and they banish ." doesn't show up? I tried to do it but nothing i did worked. Can you do the same with the + magic damage of Template:Noblesse Oblige? --Aexon 05:20, July 26, 2012 (UTC) *I could do -- it'll just be a second #if in addition to the first -- but what do you think the use of it will be -- favouring 0 over blank?--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 11:28, July 26, 2012 (UTC) **Well some people would put a 0. So just in case they do add a 0, we don't have to go back and edit. --Aexon 14:35, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ***We're not talking very many pages, here... done anyway.--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 23:57, July 26, 2012 (UTC)